OC's Needed!
by Mangoraen
Summary: Hello everyone! I am writing a new story, and I need your help! The basic idea is inside, but long story short, I need characters! I was reviewing over my allegiances and realized how short it was, so I thought it would be a great opportunity to have some other people have their characters in a story. More details are on the inside, and please think of submitting your OC's! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**::A/N::** Hello everyone, this is Mangoraen, and this series (Which is currently under the name _Sign of Courage_ ) will contain _**major spoilers**_ for the series. **If you have not read up to at least the end of _The New Prophecy_ , or _Firestar's Quest_ , then turn back now**. However, if you haven't read either of those, but don't mind spoilers- then welcome! This will be the _**first story**_ in a very long time, but I do have another adopted series coming soon called _The Cursed Ones._ Anyways, my friend and I recently discovered something. What if Rusty never went to the forest? Or better, what if the Twoleg Nest was never made? What if _Skyclan_ never left? This is why I need OC's, mainly for Skyclan and Thunderclan. I know what you're thinking, Thunderclan? Why Thunderclan? Well, note that apprentices MAY have different mentors, as certain cats may have lived because they were affected by the twolegs. One example is, well, remember how Cloudstar had to give up his kits? They would have stayed in Skyclan, so their descendants, such as Tigerclaw and Spottedleaf, would now be in Skyclan, and not in Thunderclan. Also, Brokenstar wouldn't have ever been born due to Raggedstar being half-kittypet. Another example is Sunstar, who was killed by dogs from the Twolegs, so he would still be leader, and Bluefur would be deputy. Please do note that if you give me an apprentice OC without a mentor, I will assign one myself, and if you give me a kit without a mother, I will have to assign it to one. Simple enough, so here is the current allegiances:

 _ **Thunderclan**_ :

Leader: **Sunstar** \- a bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: **Bluefur** \- a blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

Apprentice, **Dustpaw**

Medicine Cat: **_**Open_**

 ** _(Medicine Apprentice Open/Optional)_**

Warriors:

 _ **(I would like 4-5 more warriors)**_

 **Lionheart** \- a golden tabby tom

Apprentice, **Ravenpaw**

 **Whitestorm** \- a big white tom

 **Runningwind** \- a light brown tabby tom

 **Mousefur** \- a small dusky brown she-cat

Apprentices:

 _ **(I would like 1 more apprentice)**_

 **Dustpaw** \- a dark brown tabby tom

 **Ravenpaw** \- a small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail

Queens:

 **Frostfur** \- a white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Brackenkit, a golden brown tabby tom, Cinderkit, a dark gray she-kit, Brightkit, a white she-kit with ginger patches, and Thornkit, a golden brown tabby tom)

 **Goldenflower** \- a pale ginger tabby she-cat (Mother to Swiftkit, a black-and-white tom)

 **Brindleface** \- a gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Ashkit, a gray tom, Fernkit, a pale gray she-kit, Sandykit, a tawny-furred tom, and Spiderkit, a dark gray tom)

 **Speckletail** \- a pale tabby she-cat (Mother to Mistlekit, a pale gray tabby she-kit, and Snowkit, a deaf white tom)

Elders:

 **Halftail** \- a big, dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

 **Smallear** \- a gray tom with very small ears

 **One-Eye** \- a pale gray she-cat, virtually blind and deaf

 **Dappletail** \- a dappled tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Rosetail** \- a tabby she-cat with a pinkish-orange tail

 ** _Shadowclan:_**

Leader: **** _Open_**

Deputy: **Blackfoot** \- a large, white tom with huge, jet black paws

Medicine Cats:

 **Yellowfang** \- a dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face

 **Runningnose** \- a small gray-and-white tom

Warriors:

 **Nutwhisker** \- a brown tom with amber eyes

 **Rowanberry** \- a brown-and-cream she-cat with amber eyes

 **Clawface** \- a battle-scarred brown tom

 **Cinderfur** \- a thin gray tom

 **Stumpytail** \- a brown tabby tom

 **Nightpelt** \- a black tom

 **Darkflower** \- a black she-cat

 **Tallpoppy** \- a long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

 ** _(I would like 1-2 apprentices)_**

Queens:

 **Newtspeck** \- a small, black-and-ginger tabby she-cat (Mother to Brownkit, a brown-and-white tom, Webkit, a gray tabby tom, and Littlekit, a small brown tabby tom)

 **Dawncloud** \- a small, pale ginger tabby she-cat (Mother to Oakkit, a dark brown tom)

 **Brightflower** \- an orange tabby she-cat (Mother to Marigoldkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, and Mintkit, a gray tom)

Elders:

 **Ashfur** \- a thin gray tom

 ** _Windclan:_**

Leader: **Tallstar** \- a black-and-white tom with a very long tail

Deputy: **Deadfoot** \- a black tom with a twisted paw

Medicine Cat: **Barkface** \- a short-tailed brown tom

Warriors:

 _ **(I would like 4-5 more warriors)**_

 **Mudclaw** \- a mottled dark brown tom

 **Tornear** \- a gray tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Onewhisker** \- a young brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

 **Webpaw** \- a dark gray tabby tom

 **Runningpaw** \- a light gray tabby she-cat

 **Whitepaw** \- a small white she-cat

 **Tawnypaw** \- a golden-brown she-cat

Queens:

 **Ashfoot** \- a gray she-cat with a broad face (Mother to Eaglekit, a gray tom)

 **Morningflower** \- a light tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

 **Crowfur** \- a black tom with a silver muzzle

 _ **Riverclan:**_

Leader: **Crookedstar** \- a huge light brown tabby tom with a twisted jaw

Deputy: **Oakheart** \- a reddish-brown tom

Medicine Cat: **Mudfur** \- a long-haired light brown tom

Warriors:

 ** _(I would like 1-2 more warriors)_**

 **Leopardfur** \- a spotted golden tabby she-cat

 **Blackclaw** \- a black tom with a long tail

Apprentice, **Heavypaw**

 **Skyheart** \- a pale brown tabby she-cat

 **Stonefur** \- a blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, **Shadepaw**

 **Loudbelly** \- a dark brown tom

 **Whiteclaw** \- a dark tom with one white paw

 **Silverstream** \- a pretty silver tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

 **Heavypaw** \- a thick-set tabby tom

 **Mosspaw** \- a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **Shadepaw** \- a very dark gray she-cat

 **Silverpaw** \- a dark silver tabby tom with green eyes

Queens:

 **Mistyfoot** \- a large, blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Elders:

 **Graypool** \- a thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle

 _ **Skyclan:**_

Leader: **_**Open_**

Deputy: _****Open**_

Medicine Cat: **Spottedleaf** \- a dappled dark tortoiseshell she-cat

 _ **(Medicine Apprentice Open/Optional)**_

Warriors:

 _ **(I would like 3-5 more warriors)**_

 **Tigerclaw** \- a big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Darkstripe** \- a sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

 **Redtail** \- a dark dappled tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive red tail

 **Willowpelt** \- a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Longtail** \- a pale silver tabby tom with dark black stripes

Apprentices:

 _ **(I would like 1-2 more apprentices)**_

 **Graypaw** \- a long-haired gray tom

 **Sandpaw** \- a pale ginger tabby she-cat

Queens:

 _ **(I would like 1-2 more queens)**_

 **Dawnstorm** \- a pale golden tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes (Mother to Dewkit, a dark gray tabby she-kit with white splotches, Applekit, a golden spotted tabby she-kit, and Harekit, a black tom with a stubby white tail)

Elders:

 _ **(I would like 2-3 more elders)**_

 **Patchpelt** \- a small black-and-white tom

 ** _Cats Outside Clans (OC's optional, but not needed)_** _:_

 **Barley** \- a black-and-white tom, lives on a farm close to Windclan's territory

 **Violet** \- a small orange tabby she-cat with white paws, lives on farm with Barley

 **::A/N::** That's all I've got so far, but I'll keep updating as soon as people start submitting things. And, for the main character, I'm currently choosing Applekit, Harekit, and Dewkit (evident, as they are the only OC's originally on this list), but I might change this later on if I think of more characters. However, I do look forward to your submissions, and thank-you!

 _ **:: SUBMISSION GUIDE ::**_

Name:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clan:

Rank:

Family (Optional):

History (Optional):

 _ **:: SUBMISSION EXAMPLE ::**_

Name: Harekit

Gender: Tom

Personality: Absolutely devoted to making his Clan the best when he's older. He's strictly loyal, but also naturally ambitious.

Appearance: black-furred with a stubby white tail, and amber eyes, quite large compared to the other kits

Clan: SkyClan

Rank: Kit

Family: Darkstripe (father), Dawnstorm (mother), Dewkit (sister), Applekit (sister)

History: He doesn't have that much history, as he is just a kit, but he is excellent at fighting, shown in whenever he play-practices with his sisters. He is currently living a happy life in his SkyClan, his birth Clan, and he dreams of leading it to glory one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**::A/N::** Hello everyone, update time! Haha, I was _not_ expecting to get this much OC's, but I did! I'm sorry if you did not get the position you wanted, a lot of people requested "one cat" positions such as being medicine cat, their apprentice, deputy, or leader, but I had to choose the character that I think would work best with the role. If you gave me the full name of that cat (no -star), then I have made them into a warrior. Please no hard feelings about it, I was trying my best, and I organized this to my best abilities. Once again, thank-you so much for submitting your OC's, it means a lot, and will definitely help with the progression of _Sign of Courage_. So, before I ramble too long, here is the allegiances for _Sign of Courage_ :

 _ **Thunderclan**_ :

Leader: **Sunstar** \- a bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: **Bluefur** \- a blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

Apprentice, **Dustpaw**

Medicine Cat: **Softfern** \- a light brown she-cat with a small gray nose, small ears, and blue eyes

Apprentice, **Ripplepaw**

Warriors:

 **Paleleaf** \- a white she-cat

 **Lionheart** \- a golden tabby tom

Apprentice, **Ravenpaw**

 **Whitestorm** \- a big white tom

Apprentice, **Sweetpaw**

 **Runningwind** \- a light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, **Flamepaw**

 **Mousefur** \- a small dusky brown she-cat

Apprentice, **Darkpaw**

 **Gingersplash** \- an orange-and-white she-cat

 **Nighttail** \- a lean black she-cat with white specks, a long white-tipped tail, and brown eyes

 **Addertooth** \- a long-haired, mottled brown tabby tom with a long tail, a scar trailing down his back, and greenish-blue eyes

 **Stormheart** \- a dark gray tom with pale gray eyes

 **Rockclaw** \- a stone-colored tom with a white underside

 **Birchshadow** \- a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Risingstorm** \- a black and red tom with a white chest and dark amber eyes

Apprentices:

 **Dustpaw** \- a dark brown tabby tom

 **Ravenpaw** \- a small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail

 **Ripplepaw** \- a long-haired grayish-black she-cat with a plumy tail

 **Darkpaw** \- a sleek black she-cat with amber eyes

 **Flamepaw** \- a light ginger she-cat with dark ginger stripes, a small pink nose, a long tail, and light blue eyes

 **Sweetpaw** \- a small, gray she-cat with white paws, a white-tipped tail, and dark brown eyes

Queens:

 **Frostfur** \- a white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Brackenkit, a golden brown tabby tom, Cinderkit, a dark gray she-kit, Brightkit, a white she-kit with ginger patches, and Thornkit, a golden brown tabby tom)

 **Goldenflower** \- a pale ginger tabby she-cat (Mother to Swiftkit, a black-and-white tom)

 **Brindleface** \- a gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Ashkit, a gray tom, Fernkit, a pale gray she-kit, Sandykit, a tawny-furred tom, and Spiderkit, a dark gray tom)

 **Speckletail** \- a pale tabby she-cat (Mother to Mistlekit, a pale gray tabby she-kit, and Snowkit, a deaf white tom)

Elders:

 **Halftail** \- a big, dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

 **Smallear** \- a gray tom with very small ears

 **One-Eye** \- a pale gray she-cat, virtually blind and deaf

 **Dappletail** \- a dappled tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Rosetail** \- a tabby she-cat with a pinkish-orange tail

 ** _Shadowclan:_**

Leader: **Waspstar** \- a large-built, black tabby tom with a white chest, one white forepaw, and deep ocean blue eyes

Deputy: **Blackfoot** \- a large, white tom with huge, jet black paws

Apprentice, **Adderpaw**

Medicine Cats:

 **Yellowfang** \- a dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face

 **Runningnose** \- a small gray-and-white tom

Warriors:

 **Nutwhisker** \- a brown tom with amber eyes

 **Rowanberry** \- a brown-and-cream she-cat with amber eyes

 **Clawface** \- a battle-scarred brown tom

 **Cinderfur** \- a thin gray tom

 **Stumpytail** \- a brown tabby tom

 **Nightpelt** \- a black tom

 **Darkflower** \- a black she-cat

 **Tallpoppy** \- a long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

 **Adderpaw** \- a light dappled tortoiseshell tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Queens:

 **Newtspeck** \- a small, black-and-ginger tabby she-cat (Mother to Brownkit, a brown-and-white tom, Webkit, a gray tabby tom, and Littlekit, a small brown tabby tom)

 **Dawncloud** \- a small, pale ginger tabby she-cat (Mother to Oakkit, a dark brown tom)

 **Brightflower** \- an orange tabby she-cat (Mother to Marigoldkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, and Mintkit, a gray tom)

Elders:

 **Ashfur** \- a thin gray tom

 **Duskwing** \- a dusty brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes

 ** _Windclan:_**

Leader: **Tallstar** \- a black-and-white tom with a very long tail

Deputy: **Deadfoot** \- a black tom with a twisted paw

Medicine Cat: **Barkface** \- a short-tailed brown tom

Warriors:

 **Mudclaw** \- a mottled dark brown tom

Apprentice, **Webpaw**

 **Tornear** \- a gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, **Runningpaw**

 **Onewhisker** \- a young brown tabby tom

Apprentice, **Whitepaw**

 **Rabbitwhisker** \- a pale gray tom with a stubby white tail and amber eyes

 **Snowfeather** \- a pale gray she-cat with white patches and very pale green eyes

 **Shinepelt** \- a very pale brown tabby she-cat with a white belly, chest, and muzzle, and yellow eyes

 **Rainpelt** \- a blue-gray tom with bright green eyes

 **Grasstail** \- a sandy brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Furzetail** \- an orange-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

 **Webpaw** \- a dark gray tabby tom

 **Runningpaw** \- a light gray tabby she-cat

 **Whitepaw** \- a small white she-cat

Queens:

 **Ashfoot** \- a gray she-cat with a broad face (Mother to Eaglekit, a gray tom)

 **Morningflower** \- a light tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **Rockheart** \- a dark gray she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Rabbitwhisker's kits)

Elders:

 **Crowfur** \- a black tom with a silver muzzle

 _ **Riverclan:**_

Leader: **Crookedstar** \- a huge light brown tabby tom with a twisted jaw

Deputy: **Oakheart** \- a reddish-brown tom

Medicine Cat: **Mudfur** \- a long-haired light brown tom

Warriors:

 **Leopardfur** \- a spotted golden tabby she-cat

 **Blackclaw** \- a black tom with a long tail

Apprentice, **Heavypaw**

 **Skyheart** \- a pale brown tabby she-cat

 **Stonefur** \- a blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, **Shadepaw**

 **Loudbelly** \- a dark brown tom

 **Whiteclaw** \- a dark tom with one white paw

 **Silverstream** \- a pretty silver tabby she-cat

 **Foxtail** \- a long-haired reddish-brown tom with soft fur, a brush-like, white-tipped tail, and golden-yellow eyes

Apprentices:

 **Heavypaw** \- a thick-set tabby tom

 **Mosspaw** \- a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **Shadepaw** \- a very dark gray she-cat

 **Silverpaw** \- a dark silver tabby tom with green eyes

Queens:

 **Fallenmist** \- a black-furred she-cat with silver markings and aqua-blue eyes (Mother to Frozenkit, a black-and-white tom, and Stonekit, a smoky gray tabby she-kit)

 **Mistyfoot** \- a large, blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Elders:

 **Graypool** \- a thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle

 _ **Skyclan:**_

Leader: **Wolfstar** \- a battle-scarred gray tom with a pale underbelly, and a scar over his right eye

Deputy: **Robinwing** \- a dark ginger tom with white paws and light green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Spottedleaf** \- a dappled dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, **Redpaw**

Warriors:

 **Tigerclaw** \- a big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, **Birchpaw**

 **Darkstripe** \- a sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

 **Redtail** \- a dark dappled tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive red tail

Apprentice, **Graypaw**

 **Willowpelt** \- a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, **Whisperpaw**

 **Longtail** \- a pale silver tabby tom with dark black stripes

Apprentice, **Sandpaw**

 **Fawnleap** \- a pretty dappled brown she-cat with soft green eyes

 **Pinefrost** \- a ginger tom with white splotches and green eyes

 **Squirrelpelt** \- a short-legged speckled brown-and-cream she-cat with murky green eyes

 **Snowtail** \- a fluffy pale gray tom with a white chest, paws, muzzle, underbelly, and bright green eyes

 **Foxwing** \- a ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and brown eyes

 **Blackflower** \- a black she-cat with a few white spots

 **Alderstrike** \- a black, red and brown tawny tabby with a long tail and striking green eyes

 **Redheart** \- a long-furred dark red tom with darker tabby stripes and bright green eyes

 **Tawnysplash** \- a black and red tawny tabby she-cat with a long tail and pale blue eyes

 **Flamingstream** \- a long-furred dark red she-cat with pale blue eyes

 **Eagletalon** \- a lithe brown tabby tom with a darker tail and forepaws, has pale blue eyes

 **Silverleap** \- a silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

 **Sandpaw** \- a pale ginger tabby she-cat

 **Graypaw** \- a long-haired gray tom

 **Redpaw** \- a dark ginger tom with light ginger stripes and green eyes

 **Birchpaw** \- a pale brown tabby she-cat with a white splashed muzzle, hooked claws, and pale amber eyes

 **Whisperpaw** \- a small, pale silver she-cat with ragged fur, a white splashed muzzle, and blind, pale amber eyes

Queens:

 **Dawnstorm** \- a pale golden tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes (Mother to Darkstripe's kits; Dewkit, a dark gray tabby she-kit with white splotches and vivid green eyes, Applekit, a golden spotted tabby she-kit with greenish-yellow eyes, and Harekit, a black tom with a stubby white tail and pale amber eyes)

 **Ravenwing** \- a black-furred she-cat with ice-blue eyes (Mother to Pinefrost's kits; Hazelkit, a small tortoiseshell she-kit with white paws and hazel eyes, and Pondkit, a gray she-kit with blue eyes)

 **Ivypelt** \- a black she-cat with rich brown stripes, a white underside, and yellow eyes (Mother to Snowtail's kits; Acornkit, a smokey brown tom with darker dapples and yellow eyes, and Featherkit, a long-furred brown tom with dark green eyes)

 **Embercloud** \- a dark russet she-cat with one white paw and ice-blue eyes (Mother to Thistlekit, a lean white tom with gray specks on his back, spiky fur, long claws, one amber eye, and one blue eye)

 **Dapplelight** \- a light brown she-cat with lighter flecks and bright green eyes (Expecting Redtail's kits)

Elders:

 **Patchpelt** \- a small black-and-white tom

 **Icepelt** \- a small white she-cat with her pelt flecked gray with age, and dim green eyes

 **Harefur** \- a ragged dark brown she-cat with white paws, a pelt flecked gray with age, and amber eyes

 ** _Cats Outside Clans_** _:_

 **Barley** \- a black-and-white tom, lives on a farm close to Windclan's territory

 **Violet** \- a small orange tabby she-cat with white paws, lives on farm with Barley

 _ **::A/N** **::**_ If I missed your character by any chance, go ahead and PM me. Thank-you for submitting! -MRaen


End file.
